Earthbound X Mario
by MegaLuigiX
Summary: As two vile beings unite, two worlds fuse. Friends turn into enemies, and an ancient race's artifact is gone. It is up to a young boy and a green plumber to save the day!
1. Prologue: The Calm, The Storm and Calm

Bowser returned from yet another crushing, humiliating defeat against his arch nemesis, Mario. Sighing, we went slowly back to his throne, thinking yet again on how to conquer Mushroom Kingdom.  
><em>Damn that Mario, who always messes up my plans.<em> He thought to himself. _If only there was a way to stop him…_  
>"Your Evilness!" Came the voice of Bowser's trusted advisor, Kamek. "I have found something interesting!"<br>"Bah." Bowser simply muttered. "If Mario can defeat this, forget it."  
>"B-but Your Majesty! J-just look!" Kamek nearly screamed with excitement. Bowser, taken slightly aback by his lackey's joy, took the book in his hands.<br>The page he looked detailed a orb, which seemed to have a spiral in the center. It didn't have much description, except for a passage:  
>"<em>This orb grants the holder(s) the ability to control minds. The power it grants can control even the most strong-minded or strong-willed person.<em>"  
>Bowser let a smirk run on his face. If he got this orb, he could have Mushroom Kingdom! Mario would no longer be a threat! Instead, he would be enslaved! And like every second of his new life!<br>He spurted out his trademark evil laugh. "At _last…_ I have found my ticket to glory! This time, NOTHING WILL STOP ME!"  
>Kamek then adjusted his glasses. "Well, Your Nastiness, there is somebody who wants to talk to you about this…"<br>As Bowser quickly looked at the entrance, he was met with a human inside a mechanical spider-looking…thing. The man looked extremely old, yet at the same time, very young. His white hair had some golden locks yet in display, albeit in little numbers.  
>Bowser approached the visitor. "Who are you? What do you want from me?"<br>The figure grinned. "My name is Porky. And I have a suggestion for you…Bowser."

Mario was greeted with a warm welcome party at Peach's Castle, courtesy of Toadsworth. All Toads swarmed in, trying to get an autograph of the ever-popular hero. Peach giggled as the hero was sorting out the line.  
>Mario, however, wasn't paying much attention to the Toads. Not even Peach. His mind hovered to his brother. Whenever he did a job, Mario got the credit. Toads sometimes even dissed him. He wanted to make sure his brother could get some of the attention. Speaking of him…<br>"Hey, Peach." Mario said. "Is my bro here?"  
>Peach shook her head. "He wanted to give this to you, though." She handed over a piece of paper. As Mario unfolded, he saw it was a drawing. It was a sketch of Luigi holding a piece of paper(PAPERCEPTION) with the words: "You go, bro!" while winking.<br>Mario smiled at the gift Luigi gave him, and stored on his pocket. "I guess he's housekeeping for the sake of security." He commented.  
>Peach nodded. "He's quite stubborn, I have to say. I wanted to invite him, but he said just that and a plus on being a burden. He really can get that low self-esteem sometimes…I'm worried."<br>Mario grabbed her hand softly. "Peach, don't worry. He'll get better. I know my bro like myself!" Just then, a hard wind blows. Mario instantly prepared for battle. Peach seemed ready to fight as well, as she stood alongside Mario.  
>A bunch of persons dressed in a combo of a pig helmet and pink clothes came in and stood in two lines. They soon saluted. Mario was about question what was happening, when a shadow came at top speed and hit him. Mario stumbled a bit, but he soon returned to his stance.<br>His opponent was using a black helmet, and a red jacket. His pants were yellow, and some fragments of yellow hair could be seen. Mario instantly dashed towards his aggressor, with a fireball in hand. The mysterious opponent dodged.  
>"It's not nice to drop by without an invite, important figure or not!" Peach commented, as she striked the foe with a frying pan. The masked man began to charge and…use a sword?<br>Mario dodged the surprise attack, and greeted the man's face with a drop kick. The aggressor stumbled back before falling down. Mario calmly approached him and touched the masked man. As he was not moving, Mario grabbed him and took down the helmet. What both him and Peach saw took them by surprise.  
>"Lu-LUCAS?!" Indeed, the agressor was none other than the kid he was sometimes looking after like a son in the Smash Tournament. Peach gasped and hold her hand on her mouth. "What happened to him?" She asks.<br>"It's not like you would care." A new voice spoke.  
>As Mario and Peach looked behind them…everything went blank.<p>

Luigi was sleeping on the couch after a rough day. He did not notice a portal sucking him in.

Ness dodged another attack of the enemy. His group were struggling to keep themselves alive.  
>"PK Healing Gamma!" He muttered. The group was feeling more refreshed now.<br>"Thanks, Ness." Paula said between a heavy breathing.  
>"They just keep coming!" Jeff commented.<br>"We still can take them down." Poo reassured the team.  
>The group looked at the enemies left. The only one left was a red Parakoopa.<br>"PK Fire Beta!" Paula and Ness called. As both flame pillars connected the turtle screamed in pain and left the battle.  
>Ness cleaned himself of sweat in his head. "Phew! That was rough!"<br>"We did it!" She said, hugging Ness. Soon after, Jeff and Poo hugged Ness too. (Although Poo was very reluctant.)  
>"…Guys…I can sense somebody coming!" Ness commented. While Paula silently whined and Jeff cursed, Poo remained stoic and ready.<br>All of a sudden, Bowser showed up, roaring fiercely. Ness got in his battle stance, but then… A cage surrounded him.  
>"What?" He asks in surprise.<br>"Up there!" Paula commented. As the rest of the crew looked up, the Koopalings were in control of the cage.  
>Ness, all of a sudden, felt everything blur out. He noticed he was sinking as well… As he noticed a portal beneath his feet, he tried to scream, but couldn't. His friends were…also captured?<br>It seemed like Paula was calling him…  
>Ness sunk into the portal.<p>

Luigi opened his eyes uneasily.  
><em>Pink…? Wait, what?!<em>  
>Immediately, he shot awake. Not that he hated pink or anything, but his house certainly didn't have pink on it!<br>After taking a better look at the place, it looked like he wasn't in the Mushroom Kingdom anymore. The place was full of pink clouds. He almost certainly he wouldn't dream of this.  
>As he tried to pinch himself, his hand was stopped for a moment. Hold on for a moment. A voice whispered in his ears, making him shudder. You must proceed.<br>"Proceed? To where?" He tried to ask, but it seemed the voice disappeared, so he needed to figure out.  
>…Or walk out in front, as at his back was a huge cliff of pink clouds.<br>Walking towards the front, he noticed the world wasn't…"desert" as he thought. There were some houses, and some persons around. Then he noticed somebody lying on the ground. Red cap…blue and yellow stripes…he knew the kid very well.  
>"Ness?!" He rushed towards the kid, only to notice him waking up, prompting a forced break on Luigi's part. Being this a very serious story, we do need some time for comedy, so… they collide at each other and are sent rolling to a few centimeters away.<br>Both stayed silent for a while, before Luigi got out of Ness, saying: "I dunno how I got here."  
>Ness chuckled, glad to see the green-clad plumber. "It's alright."<br>Luigi turns to see more of the place. "Is this… Magicant?"  
>Ness glances around as well. "Yeah, but… this is MY Magicant, not…that other one."<br>A voice suddenly came and whispered into both: "Yes."  
>Luigi, recognizing the voice, screamed "Who are you?!"<br>The owner of said voice suddenly materialized in front of them. It was a woman, in a red dress, and had black hair.  
>"Luigi, Ness…" She started. "Your worlds…are connected. And they are in big trouble."<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: The Journey Starts!

"Fused?" Ness asked, confused. "But how?!"

"It all came down to Bowser and Porky's misdeeds." The lady answered. "The fusion came...when both created an portal to meet each other."

Luigi looked deep in thought. 'So Bowser and this Porky guy are working together...What happened? Did they decide to-'

"Both came across the Amida Orb." The lady suddenly said. "This orb has the power to control minds."

"Then... How come we weren't controlled?" Luigi asked, looking surprised. The lady giggled innocently. "Well, I pulled you two away."

"So that's why I got sucked into a portal." Ness commented. "But why are we in my Magicant?"

"Your mind is the safest place for now." The lady replied. "I must create a mind barrier for you."

"Wait." Luigi said. The lady looked at him curious. "Who are you, and how do you know all this?"

The lady giggled again, only shyly. "Oh, forgot to introduce myself. My name is Aria. And I am one of the kind that created the Amida Orb."

"Right. So, Aria..." Luigi started. "How come they found the Orb?"

Aria took a bit of time to think, as she walked around aimlessly for a couple of seconds, when she said "I can't recall...My memory is failing me. For some reason, I can only remember some things about myself..."

Luigi and Ness looked at each other in mild surprise.

Mario uneasily opened his eyes, to find himself in a cage. He could do little to move, as chains prevented him to go further.

"It's no use." Somebody said. "These are too strong."

Mario turned to see a blonde in a pink dress (which wasn't Peach,BTW.)She was wearing a red bowtie, and she was barely reaching his neck.  
>"Who are you...?" He asked her weakly.<p>

"...Paula. Paula Polestar..." She said, with also a weak tone.

"...Is this Bowser's castle?" Mario asks, mostly to himself.

"This might be Porky's base of operations..." Paula answered.

"Porky..." Mario muttered. He heard that name once...but where?

"I can say it's a fusion of both." A new voice came. Paula growled in anger, while Mario hoisted his head up to see the newcomer.  
>Porky smiled in a very maniacal manner. "Hello, Paula. And you must be Mario."<p>

Mario narrowed his eyes in anger. "You...attacked me."

"That's right." Suddenly Bowser showed up. Mario scowled once his eternal archenemy showed up once again.

That's when the red-clad plumber remembered. "Where's Peach? And Luigi?!"

Bowser snapped his fingers, and the once dark prison was illuminated. There were more cages, and they held some of their friends! All of them were unconscious however. Mario did not see his beloved brother near them.

"Where is Luigi?!" He asked, a tone of worry and anger raising up.  
>Porky only smiled darkly. No...he couldn't have...<p>

Mario, all of a sudden, have got enough to rush up to the end of cage, breaking the chains holding him beforehand. "**LIES! LIES, LIES, LIES!**" he screeched.

Bowser laughed at his archenemy's sudden burst. "Well, he isn't dead...yet."  
>Mario growled. He could only hope his brother would save him...<p>

Bowser returned to his throne. He snickered as he grabbed the orb.

"What do you want from me?" Said Captain Toad, being held by a couple of Hammer Bros.

"Simple." Porky said, appearing from the shadows. "You are going to help us."

"Never!" Captain Toad said, feeling a bit of courage to take down Bowser. The Hammer Bros. made a strange movement, which Captain Toad soon noticed what happened. 'I can't close my eyes!'

Bowser lifted the orb, and a blue aura boomed around the room. True to it's word, Captain Toad was soon hypnotized.  
>His normal eyes now had a dull blue shine, and eye bags made appearances.<p>

He bowed down, asking "What is your bidding, Masters?" His voice dull and lifeless.  
>Bowser and Porky laughed evilly.<p>

Luigi and Ness woke up from Magicant, after a few tips from Aria, and a spell to prevent the hypnosis from working.

They found themselves next to a mining base. "Okay, so... where should we start looking for them?" Luigi asked.

"Let's check the mining base!" Ness suggested. Seeing as they didn't have other places to check, they entered it.

The one thing they didn't notice was an operating drone.


	3. Chapter 2: Mine Trouble!

The Blue Toad was thrown into the cell. It had hurt, but he managed to get up. He saw his Brigade comrades, all in shock and surprise.

"Why did you do that, Captain?!" The Toad called the captor. Indeed, their very own captain has captured them. Standing before their own eyes, the captain just looked, his dull eyes looking at his previous teammates.

"When I tried to lead, none of you would follow." He said, his voice as dull as his eyes were. "When I tried to talk, none of you would listen. Only Master Bowser and Master Porky stood by me and believed in me."

"Captain, this is nonsense!" The Blue Toad retorted. "You…you'd never team up wi—"

"**SILENCE!**" Their captain screeched. The Toad Brigade stood shocked at their captain. His fury was unsettling.

"You are all cowards…" He muttered, venom emerging from his voice. "Hammer Bro, keep them in the cell until I decide what punishment they deserve."

"Yes, sire!" The Hammer Bro saluted. Captain Toad let out an evil laugh as left.

"Captain…" The yellow Toad muttered, nearly tearing up. The rest of the Brigade hugged their teammate, out of desperation and sadness.

"Don't worry, Yellow. Maybe…we'll find out what happened to the Captain." Blue Toad consoled him, though he wasn't sure if they would actually know what happened to their once naïve and caring leader. In fact, he thought they would never know.

But he shrugged that hopelessness off. He needed to be strong now. His teammates needed all help they could get. So did he.  
>The Toads embraced themselves, longing for hope and warmth.<p>

Luigi checked on the rough edges on the entrance for a map. Seeing as it had none, he motioned Ness to trek forward. Both really didn't like the fact that a map was absent.  
>"Navigating is going to be a pain…" Ness complained.<p>

"My thoughts exactly." Luigi called.

Suddenly, Ness sensed a slight pain on his head. That was his psyche senses. "We're not alone here." The boy said.

"Friends or enemies?" Luigi asked. As in that moment, two Koopas riding really strange drill machines appeared on their field of vision.

"I don't think they are here for a chat…" Ness commented. Luigi could only nod. As a Koopa began to accelerate towards them, Luigi grabbed Ness, and used his amazing jumping abilities to…well, jump over them. The Koopas started chasing them.

"You think we'll outrun them?!" Ness asked to his friend. Luigi replied with a hasty "We can only try!" However, the drill machines gave the creatures more speed than the heroes did.

"They are closing in!" Ness warned Luigi. Luigi, looking behind, knew there was no choice. He jumped backwards, and ground-pounded one of the machines. The glass cracked, and the Koopa inside panicked. The machine, without the Koopa's control, crashed towards the other machine. Both culminated into a explosion, and both Koopas got up to attack the heroes.  
>Luigi chuckled and jumped on one of them, and said Koopa hided under his shell, and got promptly kicked away, taking his partner along.<br>Ness stood befuddled at his partner. Was that all part of a plan of his? Just if he had any confirmation, the machines started running again. Ness quickly raised his hands and made a fireball.

"PK Fire Alpha!" He threw the fireball, and the machines exploded once again, only this time they stayed as a pile of rubble.

Both heroes looked at each other and sighed. Not even the first world was going to be easy.

Mario paced back and forth between the cage he shared with Paula. He needed to find a way out… he tried all kinds of things but nothing was working.

"Mr. Mario?" Paula called the plumber. Mario turned to her. "You can just call me 'Mario', Paula. What is it?"

"I…managed to link with Ness…he's with Luigi. On some sort of mines…" She said, panting a bit. To Mario, it was clear she was exhausted for liking with Ness's mind. He could understand that.

"Paula, you're wasting too much energy. You got to rest a bit." Mario said to her. She was grateful Mario cared about her wellbeing, but she wanted to keep the link for a while. However, this was proving to be difficult, since it was consuming too much of her energy. So, she felt it was necessary to cut the link.

As Mario noticed her breathing became stable, he turned to the cage with Peach. She was with Lucas and Jeff. "How's Lucas?" he asked. Jeff turned to him and adjusted his glasses.

"He'll recover soon." The boy answered simply. Mario felt a bit of relief, but his anger came out when Bowser and Porky appeared again. Mario was more tranquil, due to knowing his brother was okay.

"I see you'll be visiting us often." Mario said, his voice calm but which a twitch of anger. Bowser knew this was his arch nemesis, so he couldn't argue with the way he acted.

"Well, you see this?" Bowser said, showing the Amida Orb. "This orb will make you my slave. Just like him!" He then showed, in a hologram, the hypnotized Captain Toad.

"Is there anything you want me to do, Master Bowser?" The Toad asked, his voice still dull and lifeless.

"Imprison Ness and Luigi. We cannot let them ruin our plans!" Bowser commanded. As Captain Toad bowed and turned off the projection, Bowser laughed.

"This will be you in a couple of days. Enjoy your last days of free will!" He said, laughing while leaving. Porky only smirked evilly.

Mario could only growl. He needed to find somewhere to escape.  
>"Mario…" Peach whispered quietly. She was worried about the dangers that would happen to him. Jeff pulled her dress slightly to call her attention.<p>

"He'll be fine." Jeff said. "I know he will." He could only keep their hopes strong.

A quiet smile grew on Peach.


	4. Chapter 3: Digging Deep Secrets

Lucas groaned as he opened his eyes. He had no idea what happened.  
>As he looked around, he noticed his vision was too blurry. He got up slowly, and he started to see clearly. He made out two figures...<p>

"Miss...Peach?" He muttered,seeing the princess in a clear way. Peach stared at him with a quiet smile.

"Finally awake, Lucas." She said. As the boy sat on the ground,he took notice he was imprisoned.

"Why are we here?" He asked the princess, keeping himself calm. Peach explained the whole situation.

"Bowser and Porky have teamed up to take over our worlds. They have this weird mind control thing that made Captain Toad their servant! But Ness and Luigi are still out there, and they are going to save us!"

Lucas smiled quietly. "Ness and Luigi...where are they?"

Peach only replied with a small " I don't know."

Lucas sighed. "I guess it's only up to them now...to save us. And the world."

Peach nodded, confident in them. She saw a glint in Lucas's eyes. He knew. She knew. They all knew.  
>They knew they'd come for them.<p>

As Luigi and Ness silently walked into a huge tunnel, they kept themselves alert. A enemy could drill at any moment. Some monster could jump up anytime.

"Geez,it's gotten hot in here." Luigi said, wiping some of the newly-formed sweat on his face. He turned around to see Ness with the same issue.

"We gotta find somewhere to rest." The kid said to the nodded,so they searched for a place to slow down. As they walked, they started to notice the ground became less dirt and more metal.

The duo kept walking until then found heavy light. As they soon discovered, it was more like a factory...  
>...With loads and loads of Mr. Saturn working on it.<p>

"Mr. Saturns?! Here?" Ness asked astonished.

"Oi! Intruders!" Came the voice of a Koopa. "Attack!" he screeched, and four machines appeared towards the heroes.  
>Luigi sighed and jumped high, stomping one of the machines. Ness instantly remembered that: It was one of their team tactics in Smash!<p>

"PK Fire Alpha!" the kid called. The machine instantly caught on fire. But the pilot had a little problem processing what just happened. Instants later, the pilot screamed.

"AHHH! I'M ON FIRE! HEEELP! AMAGOD AM ON FIRE! FIIIIIIIIRRRREEEE!" He then rushed off, and the heroes focused on the 'fight'. Ness grabbed a machine and reinforced his strength with his PSI, hurling the machine on another, while Luigi did the same, but he whacked the Koopa with said machine.

The band of machines defeated (alongside the leader Koopa), the Mr. Saturns ran to the heroes and jumped near them.

"They're happy we freed them!" Ness pointed out to his partner. Luigi let out a smile of relief.

Mario clicked.  
>He finally, FINALLY had an idea.<br>After spending hours gazing at the room, he had an idea.

"Paula, can you help me?" Mario asked his cell companion.

"Sure. What is it?" She replied.

"We're escaping." He said, with a confident smile on his face.

Paula wasn't sure on how would she help him, but went on anyway. "Want me to help with what?"

Mario smiled. "You know PK Fire, right? Using my fire and yours..."

She clicked. "...we can open a hole to escape!"

Mario nods, and readies a fireball. Paula concentrated her energy and a quiet bolt had materalised. Both were ready!  
>"PK FIRE OMEGA!" With those words, both the fireball and the PSI manuever exploded, resulting in a hole within the cell. Paula and Mario hi-fived each other.<br>However, the happiness was cut short when the alarm sounded.

"What?! How did they know?!" Mario questioned.

"Mario, go!" Paula said to the plumber.

"But what about you?" Mario asked. Paula just shook her head.

"Mario...I know you wanted all of us to escape. But...sometimes, many must be sacrificed for the sake of one. And trust me, you, between all of us, is the most capable."

Mario smiled and hugged Paula. "I'll help my bro and Ness save you. You all. I promise!"

Paula nodded. "Don't waste time! Get going!"

Mario, without any hesitation, jumped on the hole. Paula just looked at the hole and sat down, with a smile.

Even if she was brainwashed...

Even if Mario was captured again...  
>She knew.<br>She knew Luigi and Ness would save them.  
>"You guys got this" She quietly muttered to herself.<p> 


End file.
